Reunion in Ositia
by Blonde Panther
Summary: FE6. During her imprisonment in her own castle, by the hands of a general she trusted, Princess Lilina resolves to stay strong, waiting patiently for Roy to come save her. But once released, she realises she still can't show her despair.


**Disclaimer:** Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own Fire Emblem for purposes of copyright.  
**Characters:** Lilina, Roy, Leygance.  
**Pairings:** Lilina/Roy if you squint hard enough.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for as early as chapter 3 of FE6. You know what to do.  
_**Author's Notes:**__ Nothing really new under the sun as far as contents of this here fic go other than that I pull some stuff the game would never allow- and not just because holy cow is that RNG biased. I got my rear handed to me royally in chapter 8 of FE6, but the story by this point did make me want to write this scene. Technical note: of anyone knows how to make a decent 'scene break' in this text editor, please let me know. I normally use hyphens or two white lines between paragraphs, but FFNet automatically and wrongly corrects both to a single white line, which is why I've been using the (in mid-story very jarring) horizontal line function.  
_

* * *

She looked at the clock for the umpteenth time, shaking her head. Had time always crawled by this slowly? Normally, she would read, but she'd long since realized that Leygance's men had removed everything that looked remotely like a tome of magic from the room. So instead, she alternated between pacing the room and laying on her back on her bed, very occasionally glancing at the barricaded window and wondering when Leygance's men had turned her bedchambers into a prison without her noticing.

The knight had told her that a new message from Roy had been delivered to her room and had escorted her there, just a few days ago. When she had entered her room, she had immediately seen the window closed and locked, as well as noticing the suspiciously empty state of her bookcase, but she'd been too late. Leygance had grabbed her, turned her around and brusquely but thoroughly searched her for anything she could use to defend herself with, before tossing her towards her bed and leaving the room, locking it up from the outside as he went. She'd been stuck here ever since, allowed to leave only to use the bathroom, escorted by one of the traitorous knights who could break her arm with ease. She hadn't bothered bathing, hoping to at least maintain her dignity for as long as possible.

She had searched her room for the spare key to the door, to no avail; and even if she did find it, there was no way she could get out of the corridor, let alone the castle, without being caught. And if she _were_ caught, this time Leygance might throw her into the dungeon. At least now she was somewhat comfortable, able to use her own bed at night and to see light during the day.

It would have been so easy to curl up on her bed and cry. About everything; her father's death, Leygance's betrayal, her incarceration… but she refused to. She was the daughter of Lord Hector, one of the strongest marquesses Ositia had had in recent centuries. With him gone, his throne fell to her and she had to stay strong. Giving in to despair was not something a marchioness of Ositia would do. Not to mention it was exactly what Leygance wanted, and Lilina refused to give him the pleasure of knowing he had broken her. She would not be broken. For her father… and for someone else.

Her writing desk had been cleared of all her homework, for fear that she might have had an incantation on it, but one letter had remained. She didn't know if the knights had overlooked it or left it there to taunt her, but she had read it a million times since being locked up, despite the pain it had brought her to read it the first time.

_Lilli,_

_You're going to get a formal report about this from Araphen later, but I wanted to let you know in advance. I can't soften this blow any: Lord Hector is gone. From what I understand, he went down fighting the Wyvern Generals of Biran. Or even King Zephiel himself- I hear conflicting testimonies on this. What matters, is that he asked me to look after you. I'm coming to Ositia as quickly as I can, but I'm towing a sizeable army behind me, so be patient and hang in there, no matter what happens. Once I reach Ositia I'll be there for you for as long as you need me to._

_Signed, Roy._

It was just like him to send a personal message about it prior to the report. Lilina couldn't help but grin to herself as she remembered Leygance's face upon delivering her the message that her father had been murdered. She now knew that he had hoped she would collapse on the spot, so that he could have manipulated her into letting him take Ositia without resistance. However, having already heard from her dear friend, the second blow was softened. Now, she held on to the letter for a single sentence. _I'm coming to Ositia as quickly as I can._ Roy was on his way, with an army. If she just held out for a little while longer, he would find her and save her.

She put the letter back on her desk and turned around when the lock clicked. As always, the thought to shove the soldier aside and run away came to her mind, but she pushed it away. _Be patient and hang in there._ "Food," the man said gruffly, holding out a plate with a sparse meal to her. He did not leave the doorway, so Lilina walked over to take it from him.

"Thank you," she said, more out of politeness than out of genuine gratitude. "Can you tell me about-"

"No." With that, he left, locking the door behind him once more. Lilina sighed, putting the plate on her desk. The situation had left her so stressed that she didn't look at what was on it, or care, as she ate. She'd been forcing herself to eat, just so Roy wouldn't find her emaciated and weakened. Once finished eating, she took straight for her bed, plopped down without even changing into her nightgown –another thing she hadn't done since her incarceration- and pulled the sheets over herself, praying to Elimine that Roy would get here soon.

**xxxxxxxx**

She woke up only a few hours later, judging from the clock, in the middle of the night, when the ruckus outside her door reached a level at which she could no longer ignore it. What was going on out there? A battle? Her heart started beating faster and she got up, walking towards the door and holding her breath, concentrating in hopes of discerning words or recognizing voices. There was no such luck, but she'd only stood there for a few seconds when the door was opened.

"R-Roy?!" she called, already hurrying forward to embrace him, but it wasn't Roy who entered her room. The soldier who had supplied her meals instead barged in, seizing the arm closest to him and raising a sword. Lilina was the daughter of a warrior and the friend of another one; she was smart enough to know where that sword was going. She lunged backwards, reaching with her free arm to grab the now-empty plate still resting on her desk, and then threw her weight forwards to get within range, smashing it against the soldier's face. She'd fight, Elimine be damned!

He was dazed for a moment, but his grip did not lessen. Over his shoulder, Lilina saw a few familiar faces in the corridor. That archer over there, very occupied shooting down the stairs, was Wolt, Roy's milk-brother! If Wolt were here, Roy couldn't be far! "Help me!" she screamed, as loudly as she could, when the soldier recovered and raised his sword once more. "In here- HELP!" Wolt looked over his shoulder, but didn't stop shooting or leave his position, at her scream. However, just before the glint of cold steel blinded her, she swore she saw a flash of red and blue hurrying towards the door.

"LILLI!"

Her ears rang with the volume of the roar, which barely sounded like a human voice. Still, it was unmistakably the nickname that only a very select number of people called her, and not even a second later, the blade of a thin sword burst out of the man's chest. The sword that would have taken her life clattered on the ground, and when the thin sword was pulled back, her attacker slumped over, joining it. "Lilli!" the voice repeated, this time more recognizable, and the owner put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?! Did he get you?!"

She needed a few moments to register the fiery red hair and blue eyes of her saviour, and threw herself into his arms the moment she recognised him. "Roy! You... you came..."

"I promised I would, didn't I?" He didn't drop his rapier, but wound his free arm around her, holding her to him tightly for a few seconds. "Listen. I know what I promised, but we'll have to retake the castle before that..."

Lilina nodded when he let go of her. "I know. Can any of your mages spare a tome?" She'd expected him to be surprised and argue that she should hide and wait until they had arrested Leygance, and she'd prepared her counterarguments. She hadn't expected him to smile and reach into his satchel, pulling out a familiarly yellow-covered book.

"We got one in town." He handed it to her, along with a vial of a quick-working medicinal salve. "Just promise me this: stay close to me. I couldn't face Lord Hector later if I let anything happen to you."

Lilina happily complied. She was greeted by a couple of knights, both from Pherae and from Ositia, but most ignored her for the sake of concentrating on their battle. Roy spotted a lightly-armoured soldier moving in on Wolt much faster than the archer could respond to him and rushed to his aid- Lilina followed, a few paces behind, and opened her tome when she saw a more heavily-armoured knight about to deal a deathblow to a red-haired Pheraen cavalier. She chanted the incantation as quickly as she could, finally striking forward with her free hand, and watched as a thunderbolt ripped into the soldier and ended his life prematurely.

She hated bloodshed, and the realisation that the men she was casting at were soldiers who had formerly served her and her father faithfully made her nauseous. Still... it was them, or her. And with that having been said, there was one man whom she demanded the pleasure of incapacitating.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Leygance!"

It hadn't taken them long to reach the throne room. Seeing the princess of Ositia in their midst had given many of Roy's soldier new vigour and strength, and they had fought twice as hard to reach the enemy commander. Astore had found time to give her a more powerful tome, freshly looted from the castle vaults, while a young blonde had inspected her for injuries with a pouty face before turning back to the teal-haired Pheraen knight who had apparently been promoted to bodyguard.

Now, she stood before her father's usurped throne, with only Roy and a few feet separating her from the traitor. She didn't realise that the voice calling out his name had been her own until his gaze fell upon her and he frowned. "Princess Lilina. You're still alive?"

"Why?" she asked. She didn't bother asking why he had betrayed her. Roy had already told her. Cowardice and greed... the greatest sins of their race. "Why did you try to have me killed now? You said I was to be a bargaining tool."

"And you were," Leygance spat, "Until Pherae's brat showed up. I'd sooner lose my hostage than have her become a rallying point for Lycia's new general." Roy tensed, changing his stance ever so slightly. "Looks like I have to do everything myself."

Lilina struck her tome open at the same time Roy leapt forward, trying to punch his rapier into Leygance's shoulder so he couldn't wield his heavy lance anymore. However, Leygance was just a bit faster, knocking the polearm into the redhead with a sickening thud and crack, presumably of Roy's ribs. As Roy fell, gasping for air and dropping his sword, but catching his fall and refusing to cry out in pain, he turned to Lilina, grinning.

"You will not kill me here, Leygance," Lilina said, her free hand raised to aim her spell. "I am a proud lady of Ositia. I will not be bested," she raised her voice as she took a step forward, "by some coward of a traitor!" She thrust her palm forward and threw her body to the right when she saw the telltale thrust forward of his arm. "_Elfire!_" The large plume of fire shot towards him at a dizzying pace, flying past the lance harmlessly and pounding _through_ the traitor and his armour in one fell swoop, setting him alight in the process. The flames died quickly –such was the nature of battle magic- but so had Leygance, she realised as he hit the ground with a loud clanking of his armour.

She realised the men who had been watching, waiting to step in should both she and Roy be taken out of the fight, were looking at her for instructions. "...tend to Roy and give me a moment to myself." She heard people muttering their agreement and turned towards the throne, putting her hand on it.

Her father would never again occupy it. It was hers now. Was this thought supposed to bring tears to her eyes?

**xxxxxxxx**

"Are you feeling any better, Lilli?" She looked up when she heard Roy approach, forcing a smile. He pressed his hand to his ribs, so he had to still feel some pain, but he had discarded his armour and sword and smiled at her as he sat down next to her. "They've cleared the castle of enemy soldiers," he said, "Most of them surrendered without a fight."

"Thank you," she said, relieved. "How are your ribs?"

"Better. I'm lucky the lance didn't hit me dead-on, so Clarine could fix them up easily." He gave a little sigh, lowering his hand. "Lilina, about Lord Hector..."

"There's nothing anyone can do about my father," she said. "He was a warrior... I knew there was a chance this would happen. Were you there when..."

"I was." Roy ran his hand through his hair, shifting uncomfortably. "He... mentioned something. A weapon that can hurt Biran's dragons..." She froze. Roy pressed. "He said you knew where it was. I... I know I promised we'd have some time but... if Biran knows this as well, we have to go and-"

"I know where it is." She stood up. "It's not very far from the outskirts of town. ...but it won't be easy to get. Are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

"There's no time to waste."

"Gather the best we have, then. We'll need them."

It wasn't much later that they left the castle, with Pherae's cavalry and Ositia's loyal armour knights in tow, on their way to the cave that Lilina knew to house the most powerful weapon that Lycia owned. Truthfully, she had not yet fully recovered from the shock of it all. But the facts remained. Her father was gone. She was Marchioness Ositia. And she had the aid of House Pherae. With Lord Eliwood's support, and with Roy by her side, she would lead Lycia out of this crisis.

She swore it on Durandal, the Sword of Sacred Fire, and on her parents' graves.

* * *

_**Additional Author's Notes:**__ I know that without hacking or cheating there is no way anyone is ever going to get Lilina strong enough to kill Leygance in that chapter. I just felt it needed to be done for dramatic and symbolic effect. Besides, with how I play FE6 at the moment bosses on thrones are the bane of my existence. Murdering Leygance with a level 1 Mage is too satisfying to pass it up, even if it's in writing._


End file.
